


fated

by rixrixeu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates AU, idk lol, mentioned Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixrixeu/pseuds/rixrixeu
Summary: They're soulmates. Fated to love each other and be together.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma(unrequited)
Kudos: 34





	fated

**Author's Note:**

> THE LACK OF TENSAKU FICS IS KILLING ME
> 
> originally posted on twitter

Sakuya has always been able to see the red strings. When he asked his mom why there's a red string tied on his mom and dad's pinkys, she gave him a warm smile. "It means we're soulmates. we were fated to love and be together. I'm sure you'll find your soulmate someday, Sakuya."

Seeing how his mom and dad are so happy with each other, he always looked forward to the day he'll meet his soulmate. Sometimes he'll notice that his string would tug lightly, like his soulmate is going somewhere far away, but he's sure he'll meet them. They're fated, after all.

And one day he did. A tall charismatic orange-haired boy. A bit sharp-tongued, but he's caring towards his friends. He's also very passionate about acting, and Sakuya finds it endearing. Very much so.

"Tenma-kun, do you believe in soulmates?"

"Not really."

Sakuya felt his chest ache.

"W-why is that?"

"I don't want to leave stuff on 'fate' or whatever you call it. I wanna love someone I want to love, whether we're fated or not."

"O-oh."

"I like you, Tenma-kun."

"I'm sorry, Sakuya. I already like someone else."

"Who?" 

Sakuya felt his throat go dry.

"It's Yuki."

Sakuya watches with teary eyes as his soulmate walks down the aisle. He tries to be happy for him, he tries to ignore the aching feeling he's feeling on his chest. But he can't. He wondered where he went wrong. Weren't they fated? The more steps tenma walked, the further away he felt like. He felt his string tug. He's going somewhere far away again, but this time he's no longer going back. The string finally snaps. Tenma's no longer on the other side of the string. Sakuya felt like the world just ended. 

But he'll still wait. No matter how long it takes. No matter how painful it would be. After all, they're soulmates. Fated to love each other and be together.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twt @_kittenma lets scream over tensaku there
> 
> sorry this im hskshsjahsgs


End file.
